livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Her More-A-Rooney
Ask Her More-A-Rooney is the eighth episode in season 3 of Liv & Maddie. It aired on November 22, 2015. Overview Liv gets upset when an interview focuses on her appearance instead of her acting. She enlists her friend Kristen Bell to help her change the conversation. Meanwhile, Maddie must hunt down a lost library book or else she won’t get her final grades. Episode Summary Liv finds it strange when all her Voltage fans ask her about are her appearance, whereas they ask Josh about the work. Meanwhile, Joey and Dump Truck make a deal that Joey will be Dump Truck's assistant as a return favor for Dump Truck not reporting Joey for his overdue book. Later, Dump Truck is using Joey's locker to store something and tells Joey to stay away from it until further notice. Upon overhearing a phone call, Joey and Willow then get the idea that Dump Truck killed somebody and is storing their body in there. Elsewhere, Maddie also has an overdue book: Dribble Queen. If she fails to return it, she will not be able to go to college, so Parker, who knows where it is, helps her find it. However, Parker tells Maddie the book is supporting the main pillar support beam to both Parker Hollow and the Rooney house. Maddie, in disbelief, tries to take the book, which causes the whole house to shake. At the end, it turns out that Dump Truck was only storing salami in the locker for a salami eating contest because he didn't want his friend, Tony Slim Nose, to find it, Liv and Kristen confront a reporter about female actors only being asked appearance questions, and Maddie swaps the book holding the support beam with her mother's Thai cookbook, but she and Parker later discover that Karen keeps their important documents in there. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney Recurring Cast *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Shak Ghacha as Dump Truck Guest Stars *Jai Rodriguez as Jacob Michaels *Erin Matthews as Paula Porter *Bas Rutten as Uncle Martucci Special Guest Star *Kristen Bell as Herself Absent Cast *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Trivia *Kristen Bell guest starred in this episode. *This episode was released early on WATCH Disney Channel. *The reporter Jacob Michaels is a reference of the Disney company of the same name that helps produce this and other shows on Disney Channel. The name also references Michael Jacobs, the producer of "Girl Meets World", while the reporter is from the news show, "News Meets World", referencing Girl Meets World. *This episode talked about how females also have an important role, and shouldn't be judged by their appearance. *Josh goes to his first award show. *This is the first time LA is actually shown in the show, and the Hollywood sign is shown. *The ending scene foreshadows the events of Californi-A-Rooney. *Part of the main tunnel support column is Karen's porcelain cat Ava. *The Liv and Maddie body doubles weren't in this episode. Goofs * You can see Josh's shoes in some places but, in one shot, he shows that he is wearing fuzzy slippers. * When Maddie was supposed to have only 2 seconds to change the books, but it seems like she had more seconds as the mom was spiling her drink over her. Gallery Videos https://youtu.be/D-yIPRA5ieI References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2015 Category:Episodes aired in November Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3 2015